Phosphors are critical components in a number of lamp types, electroluminescent devices, and cathode ray tubes for televisions and computer monitors. Generally, the performance of these devices can be directly linked to the performance of the phosphors which they incorporate. Thus, in order to promote the evolution of these technologies, it is essential that new phosphors routinely be developed which could be used in those applications.
For cathode ray tube applications, it is necessary that phosphors luminesce when excited by cathode ray radiation (CR), which consists of high energy electrons. Phosphors which are excited by cathode rays are defined as being cathodolumineseent. Although it is desirable that cathodoluminescent phosphors emit light over the entire range of the visible spectrum, phosphors that emit red, green and blue light are particularly important for use in the manufacture of luminescent screens for televisions and computer monitors.
Thus, it would be an advantage in the art to provide novel phosphors which are capable of luminescent emission when excited by external radiation.